Midnight Lantern
by LiLDraGoNGuRL28
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran grew up together, knew each other since they were tots. Grew to love each other. Learned everything together. Even a forbidden skill. Martial Arts. But what happens when the world depends on them, knowing that skill? S+S! R&R!


Geez...Hi AGAIN! I decided to let out another story...*sighs* I have no life...so I write a lot! Well I had to start this before I lose it. Don't worry, I'm still writing the other chapters to my other stories. I'm just on a huge writers block for some of them. Well....Lets go on to the story...  
  
stuff ya need to know:  
"....talking...."  
'...thoughts...'  
(...notes from me...)  
::*::...scene changing...  
-:=FlashBack=:-  
-:=End FlashBack=:-  
  
Once again...nothing to deal with Clow Cards. Not too much of magic too. Erm...yeah...going on.  
  
DiScLaImEr: I have been told to not take ownership on any CCS characters or CCS itself. Clamp has threatened me by a force of sue. The rightful owner of CCS is of course, Clamp itself. So I suggest you get off my back about this. I do NOT own CCS. Well...On to the story.  
  
Joking 'bout Clamp threatening me....hehe ^_^;;. This is like in the past..in China. Sakura is kind of Chinese. Well she is Chinese in this story. Sakura's family is half Chinese and half Japanese. So Sakura still calls her brother onii-chan and her father Otou-san. Her father is Japanese, her mother is Chinese. She can speak two languages.   
  
Okay this lantern is like those Chinese lanterns. It's a round ball that has two holes on the bottom and top. And they put a candle inside of it, to make it like a lantern. Just think the Chinese type of lanterns...okay?  
  
  
^^Midnight Lantern^^  
By: LiLDraGoNGuRL28  
  
  
The Midnight Lantern. An item unknown on how it came to this earth. It was like any other lantern in China. The round paper type of ball. But this was special. This lantern was unique and different. It was made out of a certain cloth, that is pitch black. It has gold streaked on it, making it look like the moon and the stars. This was unique in a way because it was closed up. It didn't have a hole at the bottom or at the top, where you would put the candle through. It was closed up. And this Midnight Lantern was always lit. Inside of the ball was a unknown magical light force that kept the light living forever and ever.   
  
It was told that whenever the magical force was let out of the Chinese Lantern, the world was in great danger. People say it is powerful and would destroy the world. Others said that it would bring the holder of the lantern a great power. And if it got in the wrong hands, the world would be in darkness. More people chose to believe that the lantern would give great power.   
  
But this same lantern, was stolen from a horrid person. He was a powerful man and only craved for more. His army of people, knew martial arts. Which made them dark and evil. Then two new people come along with the same skill as them, but fight for a good reason.   
  
They journey along to find a way to destroy or get the Midnight Lantern out of the wrong hands.   
  
::*::  
  
  
**WHACK**  
  
"How many times, Xiao Lang?!? How many TIMES?"   
  
**WHACK-SMACK**  
  
"You don't listen! You just don't listen!"   
  
**PACK**   
  
"PAPA!! Stop! You're hurting him!" a girl cried from the corner. An older man holding a whip glared at the girl.  
  
"I am teaching him a lesson! LEAVE at once!" the man yelled. But she stood her ground.  
  
"He's hurt, stop it papa!" she screamed at the man. The man held up his whip and pointed it at a younger boy kneeling on the floor, bruised and bleeding. His head was facing the floor and he held his stomach in pain. He bit his lip in order to hold in his tears and show off his strength in front of his father.  
  
"Xiao Lang deserves to be punished! He needs to be disiplined and taught a lesson!"   
  
"Xiao Lang is your SON." she said pointing at the man.   
  
"Fuutie, you WILL leave at once, before I punish you!" Fuutie ignored her father and walked over to her younger brother. At such a young age, already getting beaten from his father. She bent down near him and touched him on the shoulder. He pulled back in a instant in fright.   
  
"Xiao Lang, it's okay. It's just me, Fuutie. I'm not going to hurt you." she said calmly. He relaxed and let her collect him into her arms. 'Poor boy...my little brother, you don't deserve this.' she thought. She stroked his hair to put him at ease and to keep him away from any thoughts of pain. And in a quick reflex, she pulled herself over Xiao Lang and sheltered him from...  
  
**WHACK**  
  
Fuutie cried out in pain, but still covered her brother. Her father never hit her. Never hit any of his daughters, unless they've done something really bad. But when it came to Xiao Lang. Their youngest sibling and only brother, their father would abuse him from every single thing he did wrong.   
  
(A/N: back then in China, if you didn't know...for punishment, they would have to receive a whipping from the parent. Even the men have the right to hit their wife. Haven't you ever watched "The Legend"? With Jet Li? I love that movie...really good. You should watch...^_^)  
  
From right at that moment, when her father hit her, did she know that her father was drunk. And when he was drunk, it wasn't pretty. She still held cover over her brother protectively, awaiting her next hit. She knew she wouldn't just get away with one hit. But no matter how long she waited there, it never came. Fuutie looked up to see her father looking down at her.   
  
"Get away from him, Fuutie." he said coldly. Fuutie stood up and pushed Xiao Lang behind her. She stood up boldly facing her father.   
  
"Fuutie, MOVE!!" he yelled. Fuutie shook her head and stood firm.   
  
"NO!" she screamed.   
  
**SMACK**  
  
Fuutie fell to the floor clutching her face and tears pouring down. He was surely drunk. He was a really good father, but when he was drunk, you would think way opposite. Fuutie was pushed too far from Xiao Lang, to be unable to get to him before their father does.   
  
Young Xiao Lang scrambled back, trying his best to crawl away from his father. He was too much in pain to pull himself anymore, so he did what any child would do, when they're scared.   
  
"MAMA!!" he yelled.   
  
"Mama! Mama!!" he screamed over and over again. He was desperate and scared. He curled up into a ball, while his father was coming closer and closer. One last time, he yelled out to his mama.  
  
"MAMA!!"   
  
**THUMP**  
  
Yelan came running in, to the call of her little one. She forcefully pushed the door open, making it hit against the wall. Which made the Thump sound. She found Young Xiao Lang on the floor curled up in a ball and Fuutie still holding on to her cheek and crying.   
  
"FUNG XI!! Stop at this instance!" Yelan yelled. She made her way to Xiao Lang and craddled him. She kissed his forehead, and hugged him close. She saw he was in pain, but he didn't shed a tear. Even for such a young child.   
  
"Fanren! Fanren!" Yelan called for her oldest daughter. Quickly, Fanren came through the entrance of the room and looked at her mother.   
  
"Help your sister." Yelan said while standing up, holding her son in her arms. She turned to Fung Xi and frowned.  
  
"We will talk about this later." she said softly but sharply while walking away and out of the room. Fanren ran to her sister and helped her up. She looked at her father in shame and pulled her sister away. Fung Xi stood there breathing hard and still red from anger.   
  
::*::  
  
Little Sakura sat in the corner playing with her blocks. She smiled at the small pyramid she made, then she suddenly knocked it over and giggled.   
  
"Sakura! I'm going!" Sakura looked up to see her father ready to leave some place. She sprung up and ran to him.   
  
"Where?" she asked.   
  
"I'm going to go to the Li's. Do you want to come, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened to the name Li. She loved visiting them and playing with Xiao Lang. Sakura nodded her head quickly and ran to get her jacket. Then followed her daddy out to their house.   
  
Sakura's dad was a doctor, and he was on his way to the Li's to fix up Xiao Lang. They Li's and Kinomoto's were really good friends, because Sakura's mom was Xiao Lang's mom's best friend. When Fujitaka moved to China to learn more about Chinese techniques in medical, he met his future Chinese wife, Ming Lu. They had a son and named him Touya. Then had a daughter and named her Sakura or Ying Fa. Most of her friends called her Ying Fa.   
  
Both reached the Li's house and were invited in right away. Sakura ran to find Xiao Lang to play with him, but she couldn't find him. She was let freely through the house at anytime. She was almost like family. Since she didn't find Xiao Lang, she went to her father.  
  
She stepped inside the room her father was in and gasped once she took a look inside. Xiao Lang was the one being helped. She stood there for awhile shocked. She was only 6 years old and so was Xiao Lang. And she never thought she would see him this hurt at their age.   
  
She felt something wet fall down her cheeks when she was standing there. She touched the water and wiped it away. She was crying. She rarely cried, only because she was always so happy.   
  
"Xiao Lang." she whispered. Nobody recognized she was there until she said that. All who were in the room was Fuutie, Yelan, Fujitaka, Fanren, and of course Xiao Lang. Sakura stood there sadly, holding onto the door knob. Yelan frowned and walked over to the poor child. She bent down at her height and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa. Xiao Lang will be okay." she said while holding on to her small hands. She pulled her over to a seat, not so close to Xiao Lang, since he was getting cleaned up.   
  
Sakura sat there for thirty minutes, looking at the floor, crying quietly. It scared her. She was worried. Fanren comforted her at times, but then soon left. So did Fuutie. Yelan stood there watching her son and biting her lip. Once Fujitaka was done, he told Yelan a few things, then walked out with her. Leaving Xiao Lang and Sakura alone there.   
  
She sat there for a few seconds before jumping up and running to Xiao Lang and hugging him. He had a few scratches and bandages. He had a bruised cheek, but still looked kawaii as ever. Sakura pulled back a bit and moved a few hairs from his forehead and kissed him there. Xiao Lang put on a small smile.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay." she said quietly. She sat down in a chair near him in his bed. Xiao Lang laid there and turned a bit to be facing her.   
  
"I'm happy you're here." he said softly. Sakura smiled and pulled closer to him. She sat right in front of him and took hold his hand. There was a bandaid on it, so she kissed it. They were so young to not be embarrassed by things like that. But they were like Best friends. Known each other ever since they were born. They both learned Japanese together from Sakura's father and they see each other everyday. And three days a week, they go to see an old friend, who taught them Martial Arts.   
  
In China, martial arts was forbidden to know. Since everyone who knew martial arts, used it to kill. They were the bad guys. And their old friend, USED to be bad. That's the only way he knew martial arts. When Sakura and Xiao Lang met him, they wanted to learn it. They didn't start too long ago. When they were 5. But the guy made them promise not to tell anyone, or else they would get in trouble.   
  
"I'm tired." Xiao Lang said after a small silence. Sakura yawned and agreed. They both decided to take a nap. Xiao Lang scooted over and let Sakura on to the bed. She crawled onto it and lied next to Xiao Lang. Then both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
::*::  
  
Fujitaka was ready to leave and went to find Sakura. When he stepped back into the room, he saw the young ones asleep next to each other. He smiled and was about to walk over, before Yelan's hand stopped him.  
  
"I'll just have Fanren bring her home later." she said quietly. Fujitaka nodded and looked over to Sakura and Xiao Lang. Then he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.   
  
"Thank you so much for helping Xiao Lang." Yelan said shaking his hand, before he went out on his way. Fujitaka shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's no problem."   
  
"I shall send home the money with Ying Fa-"  
  
"Noo, that won't be necessary. Xiao Lang is like family. There is no need to pay." Fujitaka said, shaking his head again. Yelan thanked him once more and smiled.   
  
"Please say hello to Touya and Ming-chan."   
  
"I will." Fujitaka said before stepping out of the house and started on his way home.   
  
::*::  
  
Sakura woke up, and saw Xiao Lang there smiling at her. The laid there looking at each other, then soon giggling.   
  
"Are we going to meet Jun tomorrow?" Xiao Lang asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"You're not going. Not like that." Sakura said boldy. Xiao Lang blinked and frowned.  
  
"But, I want too..."   
  
"No...you're going to stay home. And I'll be with you here." she said smiling. Xiao Lang smiled as well.   
  
"Okay."   
  
They stayed there in bed talking to each other. For so small of kids they talked a lot. They had a lot to talk about. They talked about even the Midnight Lantern. By now they ball hasn't been stolen yet. Sakura told Xiao Lang the story of the Midnight Lantern. She was told it from her father and mother. They spent the time talking, until Sakura was ready to go home.   
  
::*::  
  
10 years later...  
  
Xiao Lang and Sakura walked along the city streets, on their way to meet up with Jun. Jun Poe was his name. He was their teacher in martial arts. He is only about 26 years old and got away from the darkness that his father forced him into. He ran away from them and started a new life. He met Sakura and Xiao Lang when they were only 5 years old. He was 16 years old then. They found interest in what he learned, so he taught them. They progressed over the years and still come to him to learn. He had a lot to teach.   
  
Xiao Lang was now 16. So was Sakura. Xiao Lang growned to be really handsome and popular with the girls in the city. Even won the heart of his best friend, who has grown to love him. He had chestnut brown hair that fell over his eyes. And his eyes, although hard to see through the bangs, burned an Amber color. He was tall and strong. A fit body for him. It wasn't buff, but he did have muscles. Now Xiao Lang has never fell in love, because he had no interest in it. Or that's what it seems to the people around him. He too has grown to love a certain best friend of his.   
  
Sakura, 16 as well, seemed to be the most prettiest and uniquest girl there. Since she was half Chinese and half Japanese, it gave her a really different look. But she was gorgeous. One of the most prettiest. Same as Xiao Lang, many guys seem to want her hand in marriage. But no one was able to win it. And her parents had no problem rejecting their offers. They knew as well as Xiao Lang's parents did about them falling in love. They were perfect for each other. Unlike Xiao Lang, Sakura allowed herself to fall in love in Xiao Lang. It took Xiao Lang awhile to recognize it and then he denied it. But he couldn't stand it anymore, it bugged him till he couldn't deny it anymore.  
  
  
They reached Jun's place and let themselves in. Once they found Jun, Jun almost fell over staring at Sakura. Like suddenly that day he just recognized Sakura's beauty. He shook his head and flashed a smile. Xiao Lang gave Jun a really weird look and looked back at Sakura. He suddenly felt as he were to beat him down. 'Ying Fa belongs to me...' he thought.  
  
"Xiao Lang...Ying Fa, Shall we get started on today's lesson?" Jun asked walking them to his backyard. Sakura smiled and linked arms with Xiao Lang, pulling him to follow Jun. Xiao Lang blushed and let himself be pulled by Sakura.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
hm...well I felt like stopping here, cause well. I don't know. It'll ruin the next chapters whole point. Anyways, I know I know! I have other stories to update. But whatever. I happen to like this plot a lot. Thats what I said with all my other ones, but I think I'm going to like writing this story. It's really different to me. Well anyways REVIEW onegai?   
  
Arigatou!  
  
~LiLDraGoNGuRL28 


End file.
